Janji
by Heiwajima Shizaya
Summary: Izaya sudah berjanji kepada Shizuo asal mereka berkencan malam ini. Bagaimana? Tawaran menarik kan Shizu-chan. Ne, Shizu-chan kalau aku sudah tiada kau akan apa? Ara kalau begitu aku akan pulang, terimakasih atas kado berupa kencannya Shizu-chan jaa, Ne, aku menepati janjiku kan Shizu-chan? Warn : Shizaya, BL, OOC, Typo(s), Gaje and all stuff. B-DAY FIC untuk IZAYA dan SHI :D


Malam yang cukup cerah, setidaknya itu lah pemikiran pemuda langsing yang selalu mengenakan jaket berbulu berwarna hitam itu. angin pun berhembus dengan lembut, membuat rambut _raven_-nya bergoyang pelang, sesekali ia akan meregangkan kedua tangannya dengan senyum mengembang lalu berjalan dengan atraktif diatas pembatas gedung, yah ia sedang berada di sebuah lantai teratas yang entah gedung apa.

"_Ne_~ manusia-manusia itu sungguh membosankan~," monolognya sendiri ketika melihat orang-orang dibawah sana berlalu lalang seperti biasa.

Hup!

Kaki jenjang yang dibalut celana dasar hitam itu mendarat dengan mulus. Ia, Orihara Izaya, tersenyum sangat lebar sambil memainkan pisau lipatnya.

"Yah~ setidaknya tidak dengan Shizu-_chan_~." Nadanya sangat sing a song –khas Izaya- ia pun memutuskan untuk turun dan berjalan-jalan sedikit di Ikebukuro sebelum kembali ke Shinjuku, siapa tahu ada hal yang menarik, bertemu Shizuo misalnya? _Saa na_.

.

* * *

**:**

**Janji © Heiwajima Shizaya**

**Durarara! © Ryohgo Narita**

**Pair : Shizaya**

**Warning : BL/Yaoi/Gay/MxM/or whateva you call it, OOC, Gaje, Typo(s) n Miss typo(s), absurd, aneh and all stuff.**

**A/N : Ini projek Birthday Fic buat Izaya sekaligus buat saya muahaha, happy birthday for us XD mohon jika ingin ngeflame jangan difict ini, biarkan kami –Shi dan Izaya– berbahagia dihari lahir kami~**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**:**

* * *

**...**

"I-ZA-YAAAAAAA-KUUUUUUUNNNN!"

Yep! Tepat seperti prediksi _underground informant_ satu ini, dia bertemu dengan Shizuo malam ini. Dapat dilihat dengan terlemparnya sebuah _vanding mechine_ –yang entah beruntung atau tidak– meleset mengenai pembatas jalan karena hindaran Izaya.

"Hahaha seperti biasa ya Shizu-_chan_~ selalu meleset~" Izaya tertawa psikopat khasnya sambil meloncat mendekati Shizuo.

"Mau apa kau _hah flea_ sialan!?" Tangan Shizuo mengepal marah –karena tak ada benda berat didekatnya– saat melihat Izaya mendekat.

"_Mou_~ bukan apa-apa Shizu-_chan_~ apa salahnya mendekati manusia sendiri _eh_? Ingat aku ini Tuhan, Shizu-_chan_~" Kini sebuah seringaian bertengger apik dibibir merah Izaya, tak lupa sebuah pisau lipat kesayangannya yang ia buka tutup.

"_Cih_! Mati saja kau sana kutu busuk!" Sebuah tinjuan dari Shizuo melayang namun sayangnya meleset karena hindaran Izaya.

"Ahaha~ tenang Shizu-_chan _aku akan mati kalau kau bisa melempar barang dengan be-na-r~" Masih berusaha mendekat, kini Izaya dengan gesit telah dibelakang Shizuo.

"_Eits_, bergerak sedikit pisau ini akan menggoresmu loh,"

Shizuo mengeram mendengarnya sambil meludah dan mematahkan rokoknya ia berkata dengan sinisnya, "_Cih_ seperti aku perduli saja kutu sialan!" Dan hap, kaki Shizuo telah membuat Izaya menyingkir jauh-jauh darinya.

"_Ukh_! Kau kasar sekali sih Shizu-_chan_, nanti jomblo loh," perkataan Izaya sedikit melembut karena rasa sakit tepat dibetisnya yang terkena tendangan belakang Shizuo. Memang tenaga monster Ikebukuro tidak dapat diremehkan!

"Peduli setan!" Shizuo sudah mendapatkan street sign yang terletak tak jauh dari sana, ia mendapatkannya setelah menendang Izaya dan sedikit berlari.

"Ckck, tak baik mengumpat Shizu-_chan_~" Jari telunjuk Izaya bergerak lincah kekanan dan kekiri, "Ah tapi tak mengapa, jika kau takut jomblo, kau dapat berhubungan denganku Shizu-_chan_~"

Shizuo menganga, oh tolong jangan kau tunjukkan otak _protozoan_-mu itu Shizu-_chan_, mungkin itu yang dibatinkan oleh Izaya namun tidak, kini yang terucap malah berbeda.

"Kenapa Shizu-_chan_? Bukankah aku cukup imut dan _sexy_?" Kini Izaya mengerling genit.

Oh tuhan, kau kemasukkan apa Izaya? Adakah Tuhan sepertimu sekarang _hah_?

"Ka-kau kenapa _oi flea_?" Shizuo bertanya sambil sedikit gemetar. Oh dia tidak takut hanya sedikit merinding melihat musuhnya seperti itu.

"_Uhm_ tidak~ hanya mengungkapkan apa yang kurasa saja kok." Jari telunjuk langsingnya ia ketuk-ketuk didepan bibir, berpose imut. "_Ne,_ jadi bagaimana, Shizu-_chan_? Tertarik menjalin hubungan denganku?"

"_Cih_ mati saja kau sana IZAYAAAA!" Shizuo berlari mengambil sebuah street sign yang sedikit jauh dan langsung melemparnya.

Bang!

Kali ini mengenai sebuah tiang listrik.

"Masih bodoh seperti biasanya eh Shizu-_chan_?" kini tangan Izaya ia masukkan kedalam kantung jaket berbulunya. "Nah, tenang saja akan ku kabulkan kok!"

Shizuo terdiam. Apa maksud si kutu busuk ini?

"Asal kau mau berkencan denganku malam ini?"

_Cih_ pasti hanya akal-akal busuknya saja.

"Bagaimana? Tawaran yang menarik bukan Shizu-_chan_~"

Shizuo terdiam sebentar, ok sepertinya bukan ide buruk. Toh jika benar-benar Izaya mati bukan hal yang buruk namun keberuntungan untuknya bukan?

"_Cih_, baiklah tapi tepati janjimu, Izaya!" yang diancam malah tertawa bahagia –atau psikopat?–

"Bukan masalah Shizu-_chan_~"

.

.

.

.

Yah bukan masalah kan?

* * *

...

Gedung bioskop malam itu cukup sepi, mungkin karena bukan malam minggu meski masih awal bulan. Tapi tak apa, keuntungan bagi mereka –Shizuo dan Izaya– yang sedang melakukan kencan. Gay _eh_?

Meraka memasuki gedung, Izaya dengan jalan melompat kecil sedang Shizuo dengan gaya malas dengan tangan dimasukkan kedalam celana hitamnya. Terkutuklah Izaya karena dengan seenaknya ia menyuruh Shizuo membeli tiket dan _popcorn_ untuk mereka berdua. Mantan bartender itu bersungut kesal.

Film berlangsung, Izaya benar-benar fokus ke film romantis tersebut –atau justru sibuk mengamati ekspresi di film tersebut– terkadang matanya akan membulat berbinar, kadang pula mata merah itu akan meredup ketika sang tokoh menangis terisak, atau malah membara tak suka. Astaga orang yang mengaku Tuhan ini benar-benar lepas malam ini.

Sedang Shizuo entah mengapa seakan terhipnotis kedalam manik _ruby_ itu. baru ia tahu bahwa mata merah Izaya bisa semenarik dan seindah ini.

Tempat kedua restoran terdekat karena Izaya merengek kelaparan, dan lagi-lagi yang harus membaya Shizuo. _Cih_ sudah pasti ini hanya akal-akalan Izaya untuk ditraktir olehnya, setiap ditanya pasti Izaya akan bertanya dengan nada sok imutnya.

"Aku kan _uke_-nya disini Shizu-_chan_~" _Bah_ bahkan apa itu _uke_ pun Shizuo tak tahu.

Makan malam yang tenang, sungguh sangat langka Izaya dan Shizuo dapat bersama tanpa persitegangan. Dan lagi-lagi Shizuo fokus kearah Izaya, cara makannya yang elegan maupun wajah mulusnya Izaya. Shizuo merutuki dirinya yang bersikap aneh malam ini.

Ketempat selanjutnya, kini waktu menunjukkan pukul 9.30 malam. Sebuah taman yang cukup ramai. Izaya beralasan ingin mengamati ekspresi manusia-manusia disana. Dan terkutuklah Shizuo yang dapat menangkap kesan sedih dimata ruby itu. Oh ada apa dengan dirinya malam ini?

Mereka berdua duduk diayunan taman. Shizuo yang asik dengan rokoknya sedang Izaya dengan mengamati manusia disekitar, yang anehnya cukup ramai meski sudah larut malam.

"_Ne_, Shizu-_chan_ kalau aku sudah tiada kau akan apa?" Tiba-tiba saja pertayaan itu terlempar dari Izaya yang masih asik mengayun ayunannya.

"Bahagia, tentu saja." Shizuo menghisap rokoknya dalam-dalam, entah kenapa dadanya sedikit nyeri.

Benar kah ia akan bahagia?

"Nah, kalau begitu aku tak perlu khawatir~"

Eh apa maksudmu Izaya? Shizuo mengerenyit samar.

"_Cih_, mati saja kau, aku tak perduli dengan kau cepat mati semakin damai Ikebukuro ini dan udara tak menjadi busuk karenamu Izaya-_kun_," Shizuo berkata dengan sini, ia patahkan rokoknya dan ia injak untuk dimatikan.

Izaya tertawa, benar-benar tertawa lepas meski kesan psikopatnya masih ada. Ia masukkan kedua tangannya kedalam kantung jaketnya dan berdiri sebelum menyeringai yang entah sedikit sendu.

"_Ara_~ kalau begitu aku akan pulang, terimakasih atas kado berupa kencannya Shizu-_chan_~ _jaa_," Izaya berbalik pelan sebulum ia sempat melirihkan sebuah kalimat.

Sedang Shizuo terdiam pelan, kado _huh_? Jadi ia berulang tahun? Sekarang atau besok? Entahlah yang jelas Shizuo hanya melihat punggung ramping itu berlalu tanpa mendengar kalimat terakhir Izaya.

.

.

.

"_Aku mencintaimu."_

_._

* * *

...

Pagi ini Shizuo sangat malas untuk bangun toh tak ada kerjaan dari Tom-_san_, buat apa bangun cepat-cepat?

Kembali ia merapatkan selimutnya dan berniat mengarungi alam mimpi lagi setelah sebelumnya mematikan alarmnya.

Kring Kring

Oh sial, ponselnya berdering. Tak tahu kah kau bahwa Shizuo ingin beristrirahat dengan tenang dipagi yang cerah ini setelah semalaman ia dibuat bingung oleh Izaya si kutu busuk satu itu?

"_Moshi-moshi_?" suaranya serak, tentu ia belum lah bangun sepenuhnya kecuali mata yang terbuka.

[Shizuo, buka televisi mu sekarang dan cari saluran nomor 9.]

_Ah_ Shinra ternyata, _huh _ada apa memangnya dengan saluran nomor 9 tersebut.

"Sudah Shin–"

Dan ponsel flip milik Shizuo pun meluncur kebawah dengan cepat ketika pendengarannya menangkap berita dari saluran televisi itu.

[Hei Shizuo kau masih disana... Shizuo?]

Tak ia perdulikan ponselnya yang masih mengoceh itu, kini ia sabet langsung kemeja dan vest bartendernya dan langsung meluncur keluar dengan secarik kertas yang ia dapat dulu sewaktu iseng menaya kepada Shinra.

Alamat apartemen Izaya.

.

* * *

...

Ramai, sesak dengan bunyi sirine yang tak henti-hentinya berdengung.

Ini pasti bercandakan? Berita tadi pasti hanyalah omong kosong dan kejadian di salah satu apartemen mewah di Shinjuku ini pastilah bohongan, ya kan? Hei katakan sesuatu Izaya?!

Shizuo mengeram marah, matanya nayalang melihat kerumunan didepan sana. Semakin ia mendekat semakin tercium bau anyir.

Ada apa sebenarnya disini? Kau tak membunuh seseorang kan Izaya?

Dan disana, Shizuo, monster Ikebukuro tediam mematung melihat kedepan tanpa berkedip dibalik kacamatanya.

Dan didepan sana, dua orang petugas medis sibuk mengangkut jenazah yang diyakini milik Izaya dengan masih mengenakan jaket berbulunya dan tak jauh dari sana ada Namie, asisten Izaya yang menangis sendu.

Kembali ia ingat berita tadi pagi yang ia anggap lelucon dan ia tatap nanar keadaan saat ini yang ia anggap bohongan, seketika sang monster Ikebukuro menangis dalam diam.

.

.

.

.

'**4 Mei 2014, Orihara Izaya, pemuda berusia 25 tahun, diduga telah melakukan aksi bunuh diri dengan cara meloncat dari gedung apartemennya tanpa alasan jelas tadi pagi sekitar pukul 05:00 setempat...'**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ne,_ aku menepati janjiku kan Shizu-_chan_?_

FIN

* * *

...

HAI~~ ehehe author fandom sebelah mampir sebentar XD okay ini Bday fic buat Izaya sekaligus buat saya sendiri, Shi ~ maaf jika kurang bagus, tapi dimohon jangan flame yah? Shi tidak takut kok hanya tak ingin merusak hari bahagia kami berdua~

Ah dan maaf jika endingnya menggantung huahaha idenya mentok disana~ dan maaf tidak ada sequel karena Shi buruk disana XD

Okay, thanks buat siapapun yang sudah mampir bahkan mereview~

Salam cinta untuk manusi-ups maksud Shi readers semua~

Okay, Jaa ne~


End file.
